If Love Exists, I Will Fall
by insane4iero
Summary: What happens when a Rowdyruff Boy, other than Butch, falls for Buttercup? Will she fall for him too? Chapter three now up!
1. Prologue

I **wished **I owned the PPG or the RRB, sadly I don't

A/N: This is a Buttercup/Brick fic, you have been warned. Don't get me wrong, I love Buttercup and Butch together, but like I told my friends, lately I've been wanting to read a BC/Brick fic and there aren't that many, so I thought I'd write one : Rated T for language.

**If Love Exists, I Will Fall  
****By: insane4iero**

I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I knew it, someone was watching my every move, call me paranoid, but I'm sure of it. Even though I keep looking around looking for that someone, I didn't see anyone. But they were watching me, I was sure of it.

"BC, are you ok? Who are you looking for?"

I looked back at Butch, who was with me working on a project that was due next week and we hadn't even started yet. Yes, that's us, procrastinators.,, we leave all the important stuff until the last minute. Everytime we got together to work on the stupid project we'd end up playing video games or watching random stuff on TV. "Huh? Uh... no one... i just..." I scratched my head "I feel like someone keeps staring at me."

Butch smiled "Paranoid much? There's no one watching you, why would they? There's nothing special about you"

He laughed when he saw my angry expression, I was just about to punch him and he quicly put his hands in front of him "Hey, BC I was just joking! No need to get violent!"

I crossed my arms and pouted "Whatever Butch! I'm not talking to you!"

I saw him come near me and wrap his arms around me "Aww, did I make big, bad, Buttercup sad?"

I made no effort to get out of his strong hold "Can we just please get back to the matter at hand! We need to finish this stupid project or we're definitely gonna flunk English!"

He let go of me to look me in the eye "I thought you weren't talking to me"

I laughed "Shut up Butch! Let's finish this!" I told him and we both got back to work, and yes, there it was again, that strange sensation, someone was watching me, and I was determined to find out who it was. "Hey, I'm gonna go get something to drink, you want anything?" I asked Butch

He looked up from what he was doing "Um, sure, a coke" he said smiling

I opened the door to my room "All right, and when I get back I expect at least a paragraph from you" He threw me a pillow that was next to him, but I managed to close the dor before it hit me.

* * *

Look at them, they pretty much have everything in common, everyone may think they're perfect for eachother, but not me. She is perfect, but not for him, she's perfect for me. Yes, I am spying on them, I'm spying on Buttercup and my brother Butch. I think Buttercup already knows someone keeps watching her every move, cuz she keeps looking around looking for something... or rather someone. But I'm safe, she'll never find me here.

I sigh, yes I know what you're thinking, Brick Jojo spying on Buttercup Utonium, why? You wanna know why? I like the girl ok, she is amazing! I love her attitude towards the world, she doesn't care about what anyone thinks of her, she's not a girly girl who is constatly worrying about the way she looks and she can definitely put up a good fight. I should know, she nearly kicked my ass the other day when I pissed her off. 'That was a good fight... I got to feel her up and...' I slapped myself back to reality.

I directed my attention back to the green couple, I winced at the thought _'couple'_ I saw Butch getting closer to her and wrap his arms around her, I felt my insides turn, there he was, my own brother hugging the girl I like, and she was making no effort to get out of his embrace. Note to self: Kill Butch Jojo.

He finally let go of her, I would've gone mad if I had to watch my brother keep hugging her. They went back to work on whatever it was they were doing. Probably that project that's due next week. Then I see Buttercup get up from the floor and leaving her room. I wonder where she's going...

HEY! I'm not stalking her! I simply wanna know if what Butch has told me and everyone else true. You see everyone at school think him and Buttercup are dating. They always deny it. And when people ask them if they have feelings for one another they say no. Everyone seems perplexed, it's like they want Buttercup and Butch to get together. But they say they're just friends and nothing more.

I realized I have lost sight of Buttercup, I quickly scan the whole house looking for her, but she is nowhere to be found, suddenly I feel someone push me off the tree I was sitting on. I quicky catch myself up before hitting th floor. That wou;d've been ugly. I look up pissed that someone just knocked me off the tree and see Buttercup looking down at me ovbiously angry.

* * *

There you go kids, I know, kinda boring. This was more of an introduction I guess. Review, let me know if you like it so I can continue it. So I guess I'll see you next chapter :D hopefully XD 


	2. I Will Wait

**A/N:** Hello all! WOW! I bet you're wondering why it took me 4 years to update, well…. Let's just say being married takes up a lot of time! And if you add kids plus work plus school to the equation you are left with almost no me time lol. Anyways, here's chapter one (FINALLY) ^.^'

By the by, I DON'T OWN :]

**If Love Exists, I Will Fall  
Chapter 1: I Will Wait**

_I look up pissed that someone just pushed me off the tree, and see Buttercup staring down at me, obviously angry._

**==BRICK'S POV==**

"STALKER! WHAT THE HELL?"

'Shit, she knows!'

"Blossom is not even here!" Buttercup points out

My eyes go wide "Bl…Blossom?" then I can't help but laugh but stop when Buttercup is a few inches in front of me, grabbing me by the shirt "Whoa, chill Butters" I say putting my hands up in defense

"You chill! Why the hell are you laughing?" she asks

"It's just that everyone always assumes I like Blossom, but I don't!" I say as she slowly lets go of me

"Then, what the hell were you doing up in that tree?" she asks me pointing to the tree

Damn, what do I tell her now 'Oh I was actually spying on you because I like you' come on Brick, think! "I was just…you know…. Um I was up in the tree and… you know… the tree" I was rambling on like an idiot

Buttercup put up her hand to stop me from making myself look MORE like an idiot "Whatever, I don't have time for this Brick. I have a project to finish" she said turning around ready to walk back in to her house

"THE PROJECT!" I yell, startling Buttercup "Brick what the hell is wrong with you? Had a glass of stupid this morning or what?" she asks

I was too busy thinking about the perfect excuse to hear what she said, "I was up in the tree waiting for Bubbles to finish the project" I say proudly

"I thought you said you finished the project last week" I hear someone say from above, I look up and see none other than my precious smart ass brother, leaning on the window sill, smirking evilly, note to self: Kill Butch Jojo, again! I turned to look at Buttercup to notice she was raising from the ground ready to go back in through the window "You are so weird Brick" she said and then she added "By the way, my name is Buttercup, not Butters" she said going into her house and closing her window shut.

**==BUTCH'S POV==**

"What was that all about?" I ask Buttercup, who is now flipping through the pages of our English book, she looks up at me and shrugs

"I don't know, he's acting all weird and shit" she says while going back to look at the book, highlighting the text

I just smiled, I knew my big bro's secret, he likes Buttercup, I mean, why wouldn't he, BC is not like all the other girls. Now, I don't like her that way, she's like a little sister to me. I don't get why everyone was trying to make us a couple, just because we have some things in common doesn't mean we love each other, I mean come on people, get real! Don't they know that opposites attract? Well I can't say I know Buttercup likes Brick, she sure don't act like it. But that's just the way it is, girls are hard to predict, especially BC.

**==BUTTERCUP'S POV==**

I sighed, why was Brick up in the tree? Yes I haven't let it go yet, I look up to see Butch sitting next to me "So what's up with Brick?" I blurt out, what have I done? Butch is now looking at me with an _are you serious_ look. "You're asking me about Brick?" he asks "Brick Jojo?" I just nod "my big brother, Brick Jojo?" I start getting frustrated "YES I AM!" I shout

Butch just smirks while writing down some notes on his book, I wait impatiently for him to answer, he finally looks up at me and simply says "I dunno"

I smack him on the back of the head frustrated "THAT HELPED A LOT BUTCH!"

"Ok, first of all, OUCH! And second, why do you wanna know? Why so interested in him all of a sudden?"

I feel my face starting to flush, I can't tell him! He'll laugh at me and the first thing he'll do is go tell Brick! I know Butch, he's not the type to keep a secret. Trust me, I know. "I was just curious! But forget it, let's finish this thing" I quickly told him before he could notice my fidgeting. Butch just smiled at me and turned on his laptop ready to type up the rough draft.

That was close, he didn't even try to get me to explain. What's my big secret? Oh nothing special really, it's just something that will eventually fade over time. Really, nothing to worry about, just a little crush I had on Brick. Oh my God, the end of the world! Why would I have a crush on Brick and not Butch? People would say I had daltonism, I don't by the way. I can clearly distinguish colors! Besides, Butch and I, we're very good friends, Butch is like my big brother. I could never look at him as something else. And earlier, when I was arguing with Brick, he said he doesn't like Blossom, I actually did a happy dance in my head right there. Listen to me, I sound so girly now. Anyways, I was determined to find out why Brick was acting strange around me all of a sudden. I am afraid of what I'm gonna get myself into…

**==BUTCH'S POV==**

Well, well, well, who would've though, she likes him… or at least something close to like. She didn't even have to tell me, wow, I am good! Now all there's left to do is for her to figure out that Brick likes her. And if it doesn't happen soon, I am going to have to give them a little help.

A/N: Sorry about the shortness, but I must start on my homework now. Hopefully, you liked it, I was mainly aiming to describe how Butch/BC/Brick felt, or at least tried to. I will try to update ASAP. R+R Thank you :]

Oh by the way **DALTONISM**, in case you're wondering, means the confusion between red and green, haha I just had to use that word XD

**==randomly picked quote==  
Mayor: **Do you think I'm blind? Of course I smell it.


	3. Moment

**A/N:** *gasp* Believe it! I am updating in the same week! AMAZING! Lol, oh did I ever tell you the title was inspired by Aiden's Song "Moment"? Well now you know. Ok on with the fic.

**If Love Exists, I Will Fall  
Chapter 2: Moment  
By: insane4iero**

**== BUTTERCUP'S POV==**

I was in my room with Butch playing video games; we had finally finished our project. I suddenly threw the control to the floor in one of my outbursts "I'm sick of this" I said.

Butch got up and turned off the game and TV "What do you wanna do then?" he asked me.

I just shrugged; I really didn't feel like doing anything. I was frustrated and I didn't know why. Butch took my hands in his "What's wrong Buttercup?" he asked me.

I closed my eyes and sighed "I don't know!" I said

"You want me to leave so you can rest?" he offered as he let go of my hands ready to walk out.

"NO! I mean… hold on, it's still early, how 'bout we go catch a movie or something?" I asked him.

He smiled at me "I'll go if you're paying" he joked

I laughed "Whatever Butch, let's go" I said grabbing him by his hoodie and walking out the door.

When we got to the movie theatre we bumped into Hayley, we met 5th grade and we instantly became friends, you could say Hayley is like my 3rd sister, and I'm glad I have her, I mean don't get me wrong, I love my sisters, but we are so very different, and Hayley and I have so many things in common. We like the same music, same sports, and movies. I don't know what I would do without her!

"Hey dude and dudette, what brings you around this side of town?" she asked smiling at us

"Oh, we came to ride the ponies" Butch said sarcastically

Hayley laughed at him and punched him playfully "Idiot" she said

"Who are you here with?" I asked her

"Nobody, I'm here by my little old self" she said

"Well, now you got us" Butch said as he intertwined arms with her and me "Let's go"

I stopped him "Um… Butch? Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked him smirking

He looked at me, then at Hayley "Oh yeah! I knew that! I was just testing you!" he said as he walked up to the ticket booth.

**==BRICK'S POV==**

I finally made up my mind, I needed to have Buttercup look at me as more than just Butch's, as of lately weird, brother. "But how?" I asked out loud

"How what?" I heard someone ask, I looked up to see Boomer and Bubbles coming through the front door

"Hey, just thinking out loud" I quickly said "What are you up to?" I asked them quickly before they could ask more questions

"We're gonna grab a bite to eat, you wanna come? Blossom is gonna meet us there" Bubbles asked me

"I guess, let me just grab my cell phone" I told them as I went to my room to retrieve it. I envy my brother, in a good way, if it's even possible. I was happy for him and Bubbles, they looked happy together. If only I had the courage to tell Buttercup I liked her like Boomer did, of course their situation was different than mine. Bubbles actually liked Boomer and she is less aggressive than BC. I wonder what would happen if I were to tell BC I liked her. Oh I can see her now _"Hey Buttercup, just letting you know I like you, wanna be my girlfriend?"_ _"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" followed by a punch after punch._ I laughed that Buttercup is sure a firework. I smiled, I was determined to win her over and make her my girl. I walked back downstairs to meet Bubbles and Boomer "Let's go" I told them as we walked out the door.

**==BUTTERCUP'S POV==**

We walked out of the movie theatre laughing, the movie was horrible but we decided to stay anyways since Butch had already spent his money on the tickets. But instead of watching the movie we kept throwing popcorn at random people. It was much more fun than watching a lousy movie.

"Ok, I decided" Butch started "next time, BC's paying for the tickets"

I smiled at him "Yup, I will, but next time I'm not inviting you" I laughed when he pouted

"You're such a loser Butch, why in the world would you pick that movie?" Hayley asked him

"It looked like it was a good movie" he said

"Well," I stated "never judge a book by its cover, I mean like you for example, you look smart on the outside…" I didn't even get to finish because Butch was already reaching for me, I started running away from him yelling "If the boot fits"

"Buttercup! Get back here!" Butch yelled, right on my trail.

I was laughing so hard to watch where I was going when I bumped into someone but didn't fall because the person had caught me to keep me from falling. "Sorry, I was just…" I stopped when I look up to see who had me in their arms, none other than Brick Jojo. By this time Hayley and Butch had caught up to me

"Hey bros!" I hear Butch say "and Bubbles" he acknowledges her I look behind Brick and see her and Boomer, I blush a little when I notice Brick still had his grip on me, as if he never wanted to let me go. Yeah, keep dreaming.

"We're on our way to eat, you wanna come along?" Boomer asks us. I suddenly realize I'm hungry, of course I wouldn't be if I had eaten the popcorn instead of throwing it at people. I hear Hayley agree to go with them. I look at Brick, our faces mere inches apart, I can almost feel his breath on my face "Um Brick, thanks for catching my fall, but you can let me go now" I say.

Brick looks at me and smirks as he let's go. "No problem" he says in the smoothest way possible. Our gaze is locked for what seems like eternity "Where are we going?" I finally manage to say breaking my gaze with Brick's

**==BUTCH'S POV==**

When we got to the pizza place, Blossom was already sitting at a table "Hey Bloss" Hayley goes over and hugs her like she hasn't seen her for years, Blossom hugs her back and gives me a what's wrong with her look "You know Hayley, she's random like that" I simply say, I sit down and pull Buttercup to sit next to me, not letting go unnoticed the look Brick was giving me, I mentally laugh, I love pissing him off.

**==BOOMER'S POV==**

Butch is gonna get it when we go home, but still is funny how Brick get so easily pissed off, I mean he knows Butch and BC are just friends. At least, that's what they always tell us. I really hope so, because Brick is head over heels over Buttercup, and I know for a fact that Hayley likes Butch, she confessed to Bubbles and since my Bubbles knows I'm not a blabbermouth like Butch, she trusted me with this secret, I just hope this whole thing gets solved soon, or else someone might end up hurt.

**==HAYLEY'S POV==**

I 'm sitting down next to Butch eating my pizza, I'm looking at him out of the corner of my eye. Oh Butch, I'm afraid of telling you how I feel, I'm afraid of losing you as a friend. Suddenly my cell phone beeps, I look to see a message from my mom, "I gotta go guys, Mom needs me home" I tell the gang

"But it's only 9:30!" Buttercup complains

"Yup, by the time I get home it's gonna be 10, you know, flying doesn't come natural to me" I joke as I get up

"Ok, fine! I'll see you at school tomorrow then" BC says as Butch gets up as well "I'm walking you home, it's too late for you to be out by yourself" he says, I see Bubbles nod her head

"All right" I said, inside I was jumping with joy. It's rare for me and Butch to spend time together just the two of us.

"You ready?" he asks as he gives BC a small peck on the cheek "See you at school, babe" he tells her

I turn to see Brick giving Butch the death glare I just smile, Butch calls me and her babe all the time, of course that's something Brick doesn't know. I sigh I wonder why he won't just tell BC he likes her; I mentally slap myself, probably the same reason I won't tell Butch. "Let's go, later guys" I just give a small wave and follow Butch.

**==BRICK'S POV==**

I swear by the time I'm done with Butch nobody will recognize him. He does this to piss me off, and I hate it because it always works. I can clearly see the smug look on his face.

Suddenly Bubbles, Boomer and Blossom get up "We gotta go, we have to look over the project one last time before turning it in tomorrow" Blossom told us

"Don't come home late Buttercup" Blossom warned her

Buttercup just rolled her eyes "Yea, whatever" she said as she took another big bite out of her cheese pizza.

Blossom turns to me "Make sure she gets home ok" she says, I just nod. I get to walk Buttercup home, it takes a lot of courage not to get up on the tables and start dancing like an idiot.

A/N: There you have it, chapter 2 done. I'm thinking I'm gonna make this a 10 chapter story. We'll see :] REVIEW PLEASE!

**==randomly picked quote==**

**Blossom:** Think girls, think. Except you, Bubbles.


	4. Complicate the Dead

**A/N:** Well, I finally decided to continue this fic after getting amazing feedback from you guys. So I must please my readers. Also, I'm changing the POV to third person, hope it's not too confusing. Enjoy!

**If Love Exists, I Will Fall**  
**Chapter 3: Complicate the dead**  
**By: insane4iero**

Brick sat at the table looking at his hands intensely 'My hands are really interesting!' he thought 'I wonder why we have 5 fingers on each hand... Maybe I should look it up'

He was so concentrated on his thoughts he didn't hear Buttercup sigh, she was getting freaked out "Um... Brick?" He didn't answer, 'what is wrong with this guy and his hands, I'm really getting worried' she thought, she gasped a little surprised at the thought of her worried about Brick, she shook it off.

"Brick" no answer, Buttercup got a little annoyed, either he was ignoring her or he was really starting to lose it "All right, that's it" Buttercup got closer to him and smacked him on the head

"Hey! What was that for?" Brick asked her looking up annoyed, his look softened a little when he saw Buttercup smiling

"You were ignoring me" she said innocently

Brick shook his head "Sorry, I got a little distracted"

"A little?" Buttercup teased

Brick grinned "Are you ready to go, I'll walk you home" he told her

Buttercup stood up "Nope, I don't need a baby sitter, I can take care of myself you know"

Brick got up as well and put up his hands defensively "I don't mean it like that BC, I know you can take care of yourself, just wanted to keep you company"

Buttercup stared at him "Company? From you? The guy with the interesting hands" she laughed at her own joke "I don't think so, besides, I'm not going home just yet."

Brick looked at her confused "But it's almost..." he stopped when he saw Buttercup giving him an 'are you serious' look "...all right, where are we going?" he asked her

Buttercup grinned, she linked arms with him "You really don't give up, do you?" she asked him as she dragged him out of the pizzeria

Brick smirked at her "You have no idea"

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were sitting on a bench in Townsville Park "So you come here to relax?" Brick asked Buttercup

She sighed and opened her eyes "Yeah, it's really peaceful at night, no one to bother you" she answered feeling the cool air on her skin

Brick looked around, she was right, it was past 10pm and not a soul on the park, it was really quite, only the occasional cricket chirping every now and then. He suddenly felt Buttercup jump and quickly turned to look at her, he saw someone too familiar hugging Buttercup from behind

To Brick's surprise Buttercup rolled her eyes, not a speck of fear in her eyes "What do you want now Ace?"

Ace gave a sultry laugh "Well, well, well, looks like you have some company tonight BC"

Brick quickly got up from his seat giving Ace a menacing glance, he waved it off "Does your boyfriend know where you are, and with who?"

That made Buttercup shoot up from where she was sitting "What the hell are you talking about Ace?" she asked getting angry, 'so much for a peaceful night at the park' she thought

"He doesn't deserve you Buttercup, you should really go for someone more mature" Ace told her completely ignoring her question

Brick scoffed 'This idiot, is he really suggesting what I think he is'

Ace turned to Brick "He doesn't either, you know, if you're really going to call it quits with Butch you should really try getting someone better than him like me and not go after his brother"

Before Buttercup had time to react, Brick was already on top of Ace punching the daylights out of him, she quickly tried to pry him off Ace but Brick wouldn't budge, he was surprisingly stronger than Butch or maybe it was just because he was pissed off at the moment. Buttercup didn't know what to do, if Brick kept this up he was going to kill Ace

"Brick, he's not worth it, get off him, you're gonna kill him" but Brick didn't listen, he was lost in his rage. Buttercup did the only thing she could think of and wrapped her arms around Brick's waist, Brick quickly stopped punching when he felt Buttercup against his back "Let it go Brick" she whispered in his ear

Brick quickly stood up from the floor, leaving a fainted and bloody Ace laying on it, Buttercup quickly checked his pulse and was relieved when she felt it, she turned to Brick "He's alive" she breathed

Brick started walking "Wait! Where are you going?" she called to him

"Home" he simply said

She ran up to him "And you're just going to leave Ace passed out like that?" she asked him

Brick shrugged "Don't care" he simply said and kept walking

Buttercup was getting pissed off, she grabbed him by his arm and yanked him "What's wrong with you?" she asked angrily

Brick looked at her "Nothing" he said, truth was, he was a little heartbroken, Ace had just told him what he feared all along, Buttercup was dating Butch, how could they deny it now. More importantly, how could Butch have lied to him, after he had told him that he liked Buttercup 'I bet he was just laughing his ass off, the asshole, I'm going to kill that motherfucker' beating up Ace was not good enough, he needed more and Butch was just the person to fill that void.

Buttercup was confused, one minute they were hanging out, bonding a little, and the next is just as if Brick didn't care about anything "Brick, something's wrong, you can't just lie to me like that" she told him

Brick looked at her angrily, did she really just told him that? "And you can?" he asked angrily before turning his back on her

Buttercup was lost, what did he lie to him about? "Brick... I..."

He cut her off "Don't, I guess you don't have to pretend anymore huh?" he said "After all, everyone thinks you and my brother make a lovely couple" he spat

Buttercup slapped him, hard "HOW CAN YOU BELIEVE EVERYTHING THAT ASSHOLE SAID, I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE SMART ONE" she yelled angrily "I am NOT dating your brother, how many times do I have to repeat myself"

Brick stood there wide eyed, hand on his reddened cheek, Buttercup had just slapped him "Did you just slap me?" he asked incredulous, he moved closer and closer to her and stopped right in front of her, they were mere inches apart, he took out his cell phone and held it to her "Prove it" he said "Call my brother, prove you're not dating him" he said

Buttercup was pissed, he grabbed Brick's cell phone and threw it hard on the ground, the cell phone shattered into tiny pieces "Fuck you" she said and flew off, leaving an angry Brick staring her off into the sky.

* * *

**A/N:** OMG! I can't believe I actually finished this chapter in an hour, I'm thinking about starting next chapter now before I get more writer's block lol. Anyways, This was not the way I was going to finish this chapter, I was actually going to have BC kiss Brick to prove her not dating Butch, but decided against it. Hope you like it, thanks for not giving up on this fic! Review please.


End file.
